


Ephesians 6:4

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [34]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Child Abuse, Gen, Identity Reveal, Solitary Confinement, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt finds a boy who reminds him too much of himself, and Brett comes to an unfortunate realization





	1. Chapter 1

Brett will never forget this.

Never. 

\---

The assignment begins very normally, with the Devil calling. 

(When did the Devil calling become _normal_?)

The Devil calls, and ask for an ambulance, and Brett is sent with one of the rookies, Kurosaki.

(The Devil's voice on the phone was a bit... _off_. In hindsight, it was his first warning.)

\---

They have to go inside. 

It's unusual. The Devil tends to stick to the streets. 

(This was the second warning.)

\---

The man is in bad shape. 

Brett is, for some reason, the Devil's cop. He's the one the Devil calls, the one who gets jumped in dark alleys, the one crooks surrender to on his orders. He saw what the Devil does to his victims. 

This one is alive, but barely. It's the worst Brett ever saw.

(Third warning.)

\---

"... _vamos a_... _entiras_..."

A song. Someone is _singing_.

"... _amos a con_... _iras_..."

It's coming from the basement. 

\---

By the time Brett is down, the song has changed. 

"... _Dies irae Dies illa_..."

( _Dies Irae_. The singer has a nice voice, but for some reason, Brett finds the song chilling)

"... _solvet saeclum in favilla..._ "

The first thing Brett notices upon enteribg the basement is the Devil.

"... _solvet saeclum in favilla_..."

The Devil is the one singing. 

"... _teste David cum Sybilla_..."

Chilling. 

"... _quantus tremor est futurus_..."

And _then_ , he notices the cage, and the little boy locked inside. 

"... _quando judex est venturus_..."

And then he notices the _cage_ , and _the little boy locked inside_. 

"Brett?"

The Devil isn't using his fake growly voice, and the sound of it is somewhat _familiar_.

"Brett, I'm sorry, I tried to get him out but I can't pick the l-lock..."

The Devil's hands are, indeed, busy on the lock, but they're shaking, and the gloves don't help.

"I just... I couldn't leave him alone..."

The Devil is shaking, not just his hands, and his voice sounds shrill and choked, and Brett really, _really_ hopes he's not going to have a panic attack, because he's still technically a criminal and it would remove all plausibility to Brett's usual 'I knew I don't have a chance against him' excuse not to arrest him.

There's a _child_ in a _cage_ , and the Devil is shaking in horror. 

\---

Two nights later, Brett wakes up with a start, and the certainty that he _knows_ where he heard the Devil's voice. 

(But... The _eyes_... It doesn't make _sense_!)

 _Plausible deniability_ , Brett sternly reminds himself. It's a _good_ thing it doesn't make sense.

\---

He's glad the boy wasn't left alone. He's glad the Devil stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Parallels


End file.
